If I'm Not The One, Then Why
by WellITriedSoManyOptions
Summary: The moment of realisation we all live to hate.


Fist thing first, I would like to say thankyou to all the beautiful stories already out there that gave me ideas, inspiration and the confidence to post this. This was written years ago, so long afo in fact I don't actually remember writing it… but has been briefly edited. Next comes the standard disclaimer… I know nothing, I own nothing.

* * *

"So I'll see you Friday night then?" he asked with a curious and admiring look.

She looked up suddenly, and quickly started reorganizing her schedule for that week. "Friday night, definite can-do."

Angel watched this exchange silently and carefully but inside was being torn apart by the simple sentences been thrown between the two.

Soon he left the library and waited outside the school while the Scooby gang and additions finished their conversation about the new evil recently moved into the good ol' 'lil town of Sunnydale.

Finally everyone started to walk out together, Giles heading off to his dinky little car muttering to himself about an ancient codex he has in a box… somewhere at home. Xander, Willow and Cordelia were heading up the street and all Angel could hear was Cordy trying to convince Xander to take her to the Bronx before it closed.

Angel suddenly turned to Buffy and said "I'll walk you home. You promised you would be home before ten so you could say goodnight to your mum before you left for tonight's patrol," forcing Buffy to say goodnight to the other guy and make arrangements to meet him tomorrow again. And with that they walked off together. Half way home he grabbed her hand making them feel like a normal couple.

"So," Angel began casually, trying not to insinuate anything, "what are you doing Friday night?"

"Oh you know, the usual, picking up as many extra credentials as possible. Trying to be seen in the scene and all that."

Oh God. Extra credentials…he wondered whether the scene was the Bronx or a private party. All the same didn't stop that ache spreading through his heart a little more. Even though he knew they couldn't be what they once were, it didn't stop him adding "I thought your popularity status was something you got over awhile ago."

Ouch that hurt. Buffy glanced up at Angel before replying somewhat dryly, "although it seems Cordelia takes great delight in reminding me every possible moment she has, it is a fate I have resigned myself too." But still, for her boyfriend to say that to her, she stopped for a minute in the middle of the street and studied him. A tingle spread through her as realization hit. "You're jealous aren't you? You think I'm going on a date Friday night don't you?"Angel continued walking, Buffy running to catch up with a grin on her face.

When they reached the porch of Buffy's house he suddenly whirled on her "Are you?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper but looking directly at her.

"Yep, me and 24 other boys and girls" sure that would get the great lug's attention. Sure enough the questioning gaze she got in return encouraged her to explain "Checking out the new art display requirement for next week's class."

Angel felt the relief wash over him as he examined his shoes.

"Look at me" she told him. When he looked up she was staring at him intensely before grabbing his hand. She placed his hand within her jacket and Angel had to fight between desire and righteousness, but slowly relaxed as felt her heart beating under his palm.

It was slow and steady.

Gradually Buffy moved closer to him, leaving his hand where it was, she gathered his face in her hands and pulled him for a kiss of desire, passion and desperation. He felt her heart beating harder and quicker as the kiss continued and with that he knew that she loved him and no one else. That it was true. They truly were soulmates.

Slowly the pulled apart until their foreheads were resting against each other. Buffy flashed Angel one of her quick smiles before escaping inside, leaving him with his hand where her heart was and the feeling that he was finally worth something.


End file.
